


Literal Rewrite

by Direwolf_Type_Zero



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: 6OTP, Aerith is Zack's PLP, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, Cloud Is Fighting Himself Internally, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hojo and all of the disgusting things he does, I'm sorry my writing sucks, Leather Kink, M/M, Other, Platonic Life Partners, Polyamory, Sephiroth's hair, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, There will be an eventual sixsome, Tifa and Aerith are romantically involved but Aer is ace, Tifa is Cloud's PLP, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Vincent is NOT Sephiroth's father in this, Vincent is included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direwolf_Type_Zero/pseuds/Direwolf_Type_Zero
Summary: The final battle between Cloud and Sephiroth is not the fairy-tale ending that the planet hoped for. Sephiroth, sword through Cloud’s gut, has won and plans on using the planet as a vessel for destruction. Before he can obtain his Mother’s dream, however, the planet uses the Lifestream and reverses time in a last ditch effort to save itself and all of those that lived upon it.It’s Cloud’s job, now, to save Gaia before Jenova can taint the world as he knew it.
Relationships: Aerith Gainborough & Zack Fair, Aerith Gainsborough & Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Vincent Valentine, Mentions of Rufus Shinra/Reno, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Aerith Gainsborough & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Sephiroth, vincent valentine/zack fair
Comments: 34
Kudos: 193





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a story I started and never finished a few years ago. I like to think I've come a long way in these last few years.
> 
> Not beta read for the moment, but I'm waiting on my editor. I will update this chapter when properly edited. I'm just excited to get this out.

  
It wasn’t supposed to end like this.  
  
This had to be one of the hellish nightmares that ate away at the subconscious, tore flesh from bone just to put it all back together again. None of this could be real, and yet…  
  
The blood that soaked through the black sword harness spoke volumes for how real it was. The pain searing itself from the open wound in his gut couldn’t just be a nightmare. The determined, angry eyes of Sephiroth leering down at him, while a familiar sight, felt different from the night terrors.  
  
There was the look of triumph in snake-like eyes as the sword was ripped free from its home within his flesh. The dreams Cloud Strife had usually ended with Sephiroth leaning over him and murmuring how easy it had been to end his pitiful existence, and yet this time… There was nothing.  
  
That terrifyingly smooth voice was silent as a thick boot landed in his gut and sent him flying into a back pillar, the concrete denting against the force and blood bubbling out of pale lips. Strength was fast leaving Cloud, and his everlasting grip on his sword faltered. The clattering of metal against the rubble was the signature needed to sign Cloud’s death warrant.  
  
Footsteps echoed in the back of his mind as glowing blues slowly fell shut, a soothing voice murmuring to nothing as the Hero fell victim to the enemy.  
  
“Finally…” The voice murmured, alight with glee. “...I can take revenge on the universe for what they did to Mother.”  
  
The last thing Cloud registered before he fell into inky darkness, was the horrifying laughter of the man he once held on a pedestal - a man he had admired and adored. A man that no longer existed, replaced by a power-hungry maniac that only wanted revenge and pain. With a sinking feeling in his chest, the Hero sunk down into the depths as darkness swamp up to meet him.


	2. Lifestream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More prologue, really. The next few chapters will be MUCH longer but I wanted to get these out here so that everyone can be a little happy and see the differences in how I'm doing it this time.

Warmth.

The first thing Cloud felt was a warmth that covered him completely, surrounding him in an embrace that reminded him of how tightly his mom held onto him during cold nights in Nibelheim, and yet there were no arms encasing him. Stranger still, was the fact that no pain lingered within his limbs and the taste of blood was nowhere to be found against his tongue.

Had it all been a dream? No, it couldn’t have been - it had all felt too real to write off as a simple nightmare.

The only way to figure out if it had been one would be to open his eyes, and yet Cloud hesitated. The warmth around him would flee if he opened his eyes, he simply knew it. And for the moment, he wanted nothing more than to sink into it and forget the duties that were laid out before him.

Soft fingers brushed against his cheek abruptly, and Cloud’s breath stilled as a gentle voice filled the air. “Oh, Cloud…” Aerith’s voice. One that he didn’t get to hear often, and one that made him realize that it was no nightmare he’d just been through. “I’m so sorry.” She continued, smoothing strands of blonde hair from his face. The warmth fled him, replaced with a cold sense of dread that was quickly followed by a burst of joy at hearing Aerith's voice so clearly.

“He’s okay, Aer, you know that.” A second voice joined the first, and there was a brush of a gloved finger against Cloud’s cheek. The fingers changed direction quickly, however, and ran up to the blonde’s hair. There was a pause before Cloud’s hair was given an aggressive, familiar ruffle.

That action was enough to push Cloud to open his eyes, and striking blues met the gentle greens of Aerith’s, before shifting to meet the purples of a grinning Zack Fair.

Seeming to huff, Cloud was pushing Zack’s hand out of his hair and waving the overly affectionate man away from him. Slowly he was pushing himself into a sitting position and throwing a questioning glance towards them both. Zack held his hands up in a gesture to show his innocence, and Aerith merely smoothed over her skirt.

Both of them gave Cloud a moment to register the situation around him, waiting for him to speak before they began to explain what was happening.

Battle-hardened blues shifted across the flowery landscape in one long pull, slowly ending their search on the pair. Swallowing thickly, Cloud dropped his eyes to his lap and took a deep breath. “I-I lost… didn’t I?” The question stuck in his throat at first, and it took all of his willpower to even admit it.

With his eyes on his lap, Cloud didn’t notice the way Aerith’s eyes softened or how Zack’s smile seemed to grow sad. He did notice, however, the footsteps that led Zack to a kneeling position beside him.

“You did, Spikey.” The soft words allowed a wave of grief to wash over Cloud, but he stuffed it deep down and tried to focus on breathing. “But it’s not the end.” A gloved hand reached for Cloud’s chip, tipping his head upwards so that he would be forced to look into Zack’s bright lilac hues.

“There’s still hope. The planet won’t let Jenova win, right Aer?” Tilting his head towards Aerith, Zack’s fingers forced Cloud's chin to follow his line of sight to the Cetra.

Aerith smiled warmly, head tipping slightly to the side and allowing her braid to fall over her shoulders. “Of course!” Clasping her hands together, bright green hues closed for a moment, a soft sigh leaving her tiny frame. “The planet has a plan. I don’t have time to tell you right now, but… we will have time later.”

Confusion etched onto his features due to her words, Cloud went to speak but Zack’s hand fell across the blonde’s mouth. Glancing upwards at the ravenette, the only answer he was given was the slightest of shakes of Zack’s head.

The hand left Cloud’s mouth and Zack was standing, backing away from Cloud with the biggest grin on his face. “We can’t tell ya now what the planet is doing but… When you wake up, you’re going to need to find Aer.” Patting a hand on Aerith’s shoulder, Zack paused for a moment. “Just… don’t freak out too much, okay?”

Aerith’s green hues reopened, watching as Cloud contemplated Zack’s words before giving him a reassuring smile as the blonde man went to ask yet another question. It was her voice, this time, that stilled him. “All you have to know, Cloud, is to find us when you wake up. I’m sorry that this all falls on you but if we don’t remember - you have to convince us.” Ducking her head slightly, Aerith’s fingers tapped lightly together.

“If I don’t believe you, tell me about the time a dog stole my ribbon and led me to the church for the first time. I should listen then.” Aerith’s voice was gentle, and subconsciously her hands were fiddling with her long braid.

Zack, however, was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. “Just… Get Aer to remember and I shouldn’t be too hard to convince. I mean, if it’s you, Spikey, I think I’ll believe you!”

Their words were more than a little confusing, and when it seemed like they were finally done expressing themselves, the blonde was retaliating. “What do you mean convince you? Remembering..?” Shaking his head, the blonde man pushed himself to his feet. “We’re dead, What else can we--”

“Just trust us.” Aerith’s voice was strong, and within moments she was up and clasping Cloud’s hands in her own. “I don’t have time to explain, the planet is already making its move… Just know that you are not alone and you will understand when you wake up.” Her words only caused more confusion to etch it’s way onto Cloud’s features, but before he could continue questioning her there was a bright, green light.

It wove it’s way around the trio, moving between them and encasing them until Cloud couldn’t make out the other two. The feeling of Aerith’s hands around his own was drowned out and replaced with the weightless feeling of floating. Warmth seemed to surround him once again, the Cloud's mind felt weightless. There was a feeling egging him on in the back of his head, yet Cloud couldn't place it.

Distantly, he heard a voice - but he couldn’t remember whose voice it was. All he could remember was that they were important to him. Someone he trusted.

“Remember! You’re not _alone_ , Cloud!” Who was Cloud..? Was he Cloud? “ _Come to the church!_ ”

The last thing he remembered was the feeling of falling.


	3. The End is Where We Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and dreams plagued young Cloud Strife's mind, and it was beginning to take it's toll on him.
> 
> It's only upon seeing his reflection in a mirror that a realization strikes him; Those weren't dreams, but memories.
> 
> Fighting against these memories and trying to figure out just who he was, the young trooper has quite the few days ahead of him - especially considering how he'd made a few enemies within his own unit.

Waking up with a start, Trooper Cloud Strife found himself sitting up far too quickly, slamming his head against the bunk above him with a resounding  _ smack! _ Groaning, the small man dropped his head into his hands, groggily rubbing at the sore spot that now sat atop his forehead. Shaky, blurry blues shifted to glance over the clock and found it blinking 04:30.   
  
Features scrunching up in annoyance, Cloud turned the clock away from him to save what little eyesight he had from the bright electronic. Even after all of these years, being surrounded by the bright lights was never something Cloud grew used to.   
  
“Hey, Cloud.” A gruff, sleep-filled voice murmured, and the younger man was glancing upwards to see the shadowed form of his bunk mate leaning over the edge. “You okay? Did you smack your head again? I keep tellin’ you to jus’ take my bunk. It’s not that big of’a deal.” Even through the darkness, Cloud could see the little grin Bruce had.   
  
Bruce was always a good bunk mate, and Cloud was grateful that the man didn’t ever get angry over his late-night terrors.   
  
“Nah, I’m good. Just gonna go for a walk.” Cloud whispered back, shooting a glance around the room to make sure he hadn’t woken up any of the rest of the squad. When it was proved to him that he hadn’t, the blonde man sighed in relief. It would’ve been a pity to wake up Ken at this time of the night - that guy acted like he was a SOLDIER instead of a grunt, and always picked on Cloud for his more feminine features.   
  
“If ya say so.” The shadowy shape of Bruce’s head disappeared from the bunk, and the slightest shifting of bed covers could be heard as the man got comfortable again. “It’s a good thing that we got the day off today, then, huh?” The older man was muttering, which was shortly followed by a loud snore.   
  
Chuckling to himself, Cloud was shifting out of his bed carefully and grabbing his civilian clothes from under his bed. Dusting them off, the blonde was quietly padding over to the changing rooms, tugging his shirt off idly as he went.   
  
As he went,Cloud’s mind fell to the dream he could barely remember. A voice that sounded sickly sweet, the feeling of warmth and falling… and yet he could never remember it. Tonight, though, that dream had felt more real than ever. As if he were living there, in the garden with the pretty lady dressed in pink and SOLDIER Second Class Zack Fair.   
  
Now, he knew he was friends with Zack, and maybe he even had a little crush on the guy for how easily he accepted Cloud, but to dream about him..? It was such a strange concept. Shaking his head, Cloud set his clothes on one of the benches and worked on pulling his sweat pants off.   
  
A shower and then a walk should be enough to clear his mind.   
  
Stepping to the shower and starting the spray, Cloud stood under the freezing water and let his mind wander - trying and failing to figure out the meaning of his reoccurring dreams.  
  
Ever since he was young, Cloud had been having these dreams. They'd always start off the same, with a warm smiling woman that always greeted him happily. She was warm and inviting, her green eyes seared in his memory rather fondly. But by the end of the dream, it was turned into a nightmare - those dreams always felt so real. He _felt_ her blood on his hands in one of those dreams. Held the weight of her body long after it had chilled. He remembered fighting his idol, Sephiroth. Remembered _killing_ him. Yet... No matter how real those dreams felt, Cloud kept them locked in a tiny box in the back of his mind.  
  
Maybe his imagination was simply overactive.  
  
Maybe these dreams and night terrors spurred from the fact that he dreamt so harshly to become a SOLDIER.  
  
That was how Cloud kept a tight lid on his own sanity for years and years, and soon enough the memory-like dreams became background noise to him. It wasn't until years later, when he was assigned on a mission with SOLDIER Second Class Zack Fair that Cloud came to a horrifying realization.  
  
These couldn't be dreams, because a man who had saved him - a man who has died in his dreams, right beside him - was living and breathing right in front of him. Zack had been what break that tightly-sealed box and since Cloud met him, the dreams became so much worse. And tonight, he'd been in a landscape full of flowers, talking with Zack and the pretty-faced stranger. This dream wasn't one he had before - whereas he'd had repetitive dreams up until this point. All of the dreams prior felt like he'd already lived through them. He knew what was going to happen in them even before he opened his eyes.  
  
But...  
  
This one wasn't like that. He felt like he was _there_ right in that moment. Felt like he could feel Zack's hand in his hair, or hands around his own.  
  
What had she said to him, when she'd held his hands? And why couldn't he remember her name?

_“Just trust us.” Her voice was strong, and within moments she was up and clasping Cloud’s hands in her own. “I don’t have time to explain, the planet is already making its move… Just know that you are not alone and you will understand when you wake up.”_

Shaking his head as her voice rang in his mind, Cloud reached for the shampoo and squeezed some onto his hands, taking his time to wash his hair and think. Understand what? What was it that she needed him to do? And why couldn't he even remember her name? Throughout all of the dreams she'd been in, she was the only one who's name he couldn't remember.  
  
Another shake of his head had soapy bubbles falling to his shoulders, and for the moment Cloud decided that thinking on it wasn't going to fix anything. Maybe when he dreamed tonight, there would be an answer. For now, he had a long day ahead of him - a free day with the one and only Zack Fair.  
  
  
  
  
  
After properly showering and letting the sleep drain itself from his body, Cloud was getting dressed and was almost ready for the first free day he’s had in months. Quietly, the blonde man padded over to one of the mirrors, knowing that he would be an unusual sight with his gravity-defying hair nearly flat against his skull with water.  
  
But something stopped him from reaching for a comb. Out of the corner of his eyes, Cloud noticed something odd.  
  
There was something… off about the way he looked.  
  
He had the same nose, same brightly colored hair, same pale-ass skin, and the same eyes… no. The eyes in the reflection weren't his own.  
  
Swallowing thickly, pale fingers lifted to feel the skin under his eye and for a long moment it seemed like the world stilled around him.  
  
 _Remember!_ A voice echoed within his head, familiar, gentle… _Come to the church!_ There was a flickering image of a beaten down, broken church. The image falling through his fingertips just as soon as it came. Without a second's hesitation there were more flickering images, all of them pushing and prodding their way into his head. All of the dreams he'd had throughout the years - the days of being a trooper, the feeling of a sword being pushed through someone's gut and then one being torn through his own flesh. The _years_ under the experiments of _that man._  
  
A decade’s worth of memories that _weren’t his_ but _were_ compiled into his head, feel more real than ever and leaving a dawning sense of horror to fill him. What was going on..?  
  
Why were the eyes looking back at him glowing with a power that only SOLDIER's had? Mako-infused, bright, and battle-hardened? Why did it feel, very suddenly, like the body he was in wasn't even his own?  
  
There was a war going on within his mind - who he was now, and who he was then warring against each other. While both sides of him were still, at the core, the same Cloud Strife - they were very different from each other. One was more meek, weaker than the one that was slowly worming it's way through his mind.  
  
Cloud's head felt like it was splitting as the two sides warred at each other, and pale fingers found themselves wound in blonde locks, tugging roughly at his roots in an attempt to ground himself. There was no sound leaving Cloud's lips, but his body hunched over the sink in a heavy moment of pain.  
  
Everything was swelling within his mind, colliding together in an array of fear, pain, sadness, and anger. The memories dug their claws into his mind and everything seemed to go blank.  
  
Shoulders shaking with the effort to get his breathing under control, the room around Cloud now seemed too quiet compared to the war that had just gone on within his mind.  
  
Cloud Strife, the once-Hero, wasn't given a moment to breathe, however. Nothing ever really went his way, now, did it?   
  
The moment of stillness was broken as the doors of the changing room were kicked open, and in came Kennith and his group of idiots.  
  
Keeping his head down, Cloud’s shoulders instinctively hunched in hopes that they’d leave him alone. No matter how much Zack tried to help him, Cloud’s life had been full of constant harassment due to his size and his lack of usefulness even as a trooper. He often was the cause of injuries due to his own clumsiness, yet to the Cloud that now stood there - that would never be an issue again. But that group had no idea what they were going to be getting themselves into, especially considering how easily Cloud had given into them in the past.  
  
Luck was not on Cloud’s side today, clearly, and instead of ignoring the blonde man, Kenithn was sauntering his way over and throwing an arm around Cloud’s shoulders, leaning close enough that the stink of his breath clogged Cloud’s nose. Stifling his disgust, Cloud kept his eyes down and hoped against hope that this moron would just leave him alone. His head was killing him, and there was an angry part of him that wanted to do nothing more than break the man's hand for even thinking of touching him so casually.  
  
But Cloud kept a tight lid on his anger, swallowing it down and waiting.  
  
“‘Ey there Cloudy.” The voice attempted to purr, but sounding came out more like a half-wheeze than anything else. “Whatcha doin’ up so early? Tryin’a get outta what you owe me, are ya?”  
  
Swallowing thickly, Cloud drew in a breath through his mouth. Owed him? As if. Kennith often bugged Cloud for what little savings he had, and more often than not that left the younger man with nothing to send home to his mother. Not that Kennith really cared - he was some sort of big shot in this unit, so no one really stood up to him. Most just kept their heads down or went along with what the guy wanted.  
  
And up until today, Cloud had meekly given into the man's demands because he couldn't protect himself.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
“I don’t owe you shit, Kennith. And you know that.” Voice dripping with venom, it seemed to surprise the older man for barely a second, but that arm was tightening around his shoulders. The grip would be hard enough to bruise.  
  
“What was that, Cloudykins? Ya gonna pay me _double_ today since ya tried sneakin’ away?” This time, the voice came out in a low sounding growl - a weak attempt at intimidation.  
  
Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Cloud felt the smaller part of him - the part that still saw himself as nothing more than a trooper - try and speak up. But he wasn't having it. He may only be a trooper _now_ but he wasn't before, not in the life he had just lived Scum like this wasn't something he should be scared of.  
  
“ _No_.” Attempting to leave it at that, Cloud shrugged the bruising grip off and ducked under a nasty-smelling arm; He’d need another shower now. Disgusting.  
  
It seemed like Kennith’s little group of idiots had a different idea, though, and instead of being able to slip free, Cloud found them blocking the entrance with leering grins on their faces.  
  
“Don’ be like that.” Ken’s voice sounded behind him, and Cloud took a deep breath in an attempt to still the anger that welled within him. “We’re just pals lendin’ each other a hand, aren’t we? So _c’mere_ and lend me a hand.” The man was reaching out to grasp Cloud’s shoulder and this time, the instinctive reaction wasn’t to hunch down and make himself smaller.  
  
Instead, Cloud’s reaction time was faster than he remembered. His strength, his speed… so unlike anything he ever dreamed about. Yet it felt so familiar to him. Like before he had been lacking.  
  
It seemed like Kennith was surprised, too. Because instead of grabbing at Cloud’s shoulder and yanking him around, Kennith’s wrist was gripped in an iron grasp and the man’s face was planted on the floor. A foot was planted firmly against the back of Kennith’s neck, and Cloud’s voice dripped dangerously with poison.  
  
“I said _no_ you nasty fucker.” Twisting the man’s arm, Cloud couldn’t help himself. Kennith had been a bully to him from the second he had joined the unit - in these memories and from before, too. For such a petty thing like money, too. The anger in him egged him on, and for a moment Cloud contemplated breaking Kennith's arm.  
  
But Gaia was on Kennith's side today.  
  
There was a bang on the changing room door, and a voice that seemed to shock Cloud out of his anger - Bruce’s.  
  
“Aye! Cloud ya in there? That puppy a’yours is lookin’ for ya. Somethin’ about takin’ you out for breakfast?” Another bang sounded and a growled curse. “Why the fuck ain’t the door openin’? Cloud, ya good in there?”  
  
Swallowing thickly, Cloud released Kennith’s arm and retreated from the man’s prone form. A sense of horror seeping into him for a moment. He had been so close to hurting the guy over something so stupid.... And yet, he couldn't find it in himself to feel as bad as he should've.  
  
Pushing his way past the group, he reached for the door and pulled it open just as Bruce was about to bang on it again.  
  
“I’m fine, Bruce. Trust me.” The words were murmured, “Is it already 06:00?” Stepping out of the changing room, Cloud distantly heard Kennith’s muttering curse and knew that that wouldn’t be the last time he had to deal with his long-time bully. No matter the timeline or the life, it seemed like he would have to deal with Kennith one way or another.  
  
Bruce put a comforting hand on Cloud’s shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze. “It’s 06:20. You’ve been in there for hours. Zack’s been buggin’ me for ten minutes. He's over with Chloe and Elijah now, and they're keepin' him busy so I could find ya.”  
  
Sighing, Cloud threw Bruce a grateful look. “I owe you one, then. I know how he can get when he’s hungry. I’ll buy you lunch sometime...but I should probably get to Zack before some other bullshit pops up.” Nudging Bruce playfully, it was only a moment before Cloud left the older man to his own devices and was off to find Zack. As Cloud walked away, he didn't notice the odd look Bruce was throwing him.  
  
The older man was shaking his head, scratching at the back of his neck. "Somethin' musta changed. Can't put ma finger on it..." Watching Cloud's retreating form, Bruce shrugged it off and went to the restroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finding Zack proved easier than Cloud thought it would be. In fact, all he had to do was follow the giggles of Chloe as her and her brother entertained the SOLDIER in conversation. Pausing just out of eyesight, there was hesitation in Cloud’s steps as Zack’s voice echoed through the hall.  
  
“Man, I never knew that he got motion sick! Why didn’t anyone ever tell me?” The SOLDIER’s voice whined, and for a long moment Cloud’s heart stopped. Memories surged forward aggressively, along with a sense of excitement that weaved it's way into Cloud's heart. Zack was _alive_ and well here. And Cloud would make sure that _this time_ he would stay that way. Zack wasn't going to leave him again - if he could help it, no one would.  
  
 _For a moment, though, he felt the weight of rain against his skin, saw blood pooling around him, held the weight of Zack’s sword seared into his hands._  
  
But the memory passed by him as quickly as it came when Zack's laughter filled the air.   
  
“Oh, I know. He doesn’t want _anyone_ to know.” Chloe’s voice murmured, a hearty laugh leaving her. “One time he threw up on Bruce’s lap in the heli. It was the funniest shit, I swear. And poor Angeal was with us during that mission. I think that Cloud has never lived down the embarrassment of throwing up in front of a First.”  
  
Taking that as his cue, Cloud was rounding the corner with the slightest of frowns on his lips. “ _Chloe_ , you promised you wouldn’t tell anyone about that.” He muttered, stepping close to the trio.  
  
Zack, having already heard Cloud approaching, didn’t seem too surprised by both the story and the blonde’s timely arrival. Instead, the Second seemed overly happy about the sight of his friend, grinning brightly and clapping a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me? I couldda gotten you something from Ange, he's got a stock of sleeping meds since Genesis doesn't like traveling for long periods of time." Winking towards, Chloe, Zack's free hand was lifting to his lips. "But keep that part a secret, will ya?"  
  
“Sorry, Cloud. You know I can’t keep anything from Zack.” Throwing him a sympathetic look, the blond woman was grinning ear from ear. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, Zack, I won't tell a soul. In fact...we were just leaving.” A pointed look was being thrown at her companion, Elijah, who was more focused on the book clasped in his hands than anything else. “Weren’t we, Elijha?”  
  
“Hm?” Glancing upwards, the man nodded idly, already marking the page and beginning to walk away from the group. “See you!” Elijah called over his shoulder.  
  
“Talk to you later, Cloud! Have fun on your date!” The girl threw a wink his way as she darted off to join her brother, leaving Cloud to sputter in her wake.  
  
“For you last time, it’s not a--!” Knowing she was already out of ear shot, Cloud gave up in trying to explain, shoulder sagging slightly.  
  
“Date?” Zack finished for him, a wide grin curling across the man’s lips. “C’mon, don’t you wanna go on a date with lil ol’ me?”  
  
“You know what she meant!” Cloud grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Anyway. You said something about breakfast?”  
  
Just like that, Zack's main focus switched from the conversation about motion sickness to food. Just like always, the Second had a one-track mind. "Yes, I did! Today I gotta special treat for ya, though, soooo... when we get close to the place we're eatin' at, you have to close your eyes. Got it, spikey?" Zack's hand shifted from resting on Cloud's shoulder to laying his entire arm over the shorter man's shoulders, leading him away from his unit's room.  
  
"Something special? I hope it's not like last time, where you conveniently forgot your wallet and I had to pay for you." Cloud lightly teased, and by the odd look Zack threw at him, he knew he must be acting differently than how he used to. But it wasn't like Cloud could just forget everything he'd finally remembered. He wasn't the same trooper Zack used to know anymore; But that didn't mean they weren't close. If anything, Cloud felt closer to his friend than before - now, to get Zack to remember everything that he had....  
  
"It's not like that, I promise!" The Second whined, lightly shaking Cloud's shoulders. "Besides, you said you'd _forget_ about that time! You know that Angeal accidentally took my wallet instead of his own." The words were murmured with the slightest tinge of amusement.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Let's get going, you big goof. Can I at least ask what sector we're going to..?" Cloud grumped, wondering if he'd get a chance to go to the church today. Aerith... Aerith should be there. And maybe, just maybe, she'd remember. With how things seemed now, Zack didn't. But what would he do if neither of them remembered? Hadn't Aerith said something about telling her an old memory of hers?  
  
Maybe that'd work with Zack, too. Something that only Zack would know. He'd have to test that out after speaking to Aerith.  
  
But that would have to wait, seeing how Zack's grip was tight on him. and he wouldn't be able to shake the big puppy.  
  
"What sector..? Well..." Sighing, Zack simply grinned. "The Slums."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current chapters are unbeta'd. Waiting for approval, but they will be updated as they're beta'd. I rather would like to get these chapters out quickly since I've the motivation to!


End file.
